Engine test stands serve to secure an engine block at a convenient height or position during testing and tuning processes and may also accommodate tear down and rebuild processes. Conventional stands secure the engine block from the ends using various bell housing mounts, engine mounts, or other mounting points. Such stands may allow for rotation of the engine block to provide convenient access to the lower portions of the engine. Other known stands may require removal of the engine from the stand to access the lower portions of the engine, for example, to remove the oil pan.
Known test stands typically include a broad-based frame for stability during engine operation and vertical posts with mounts for securing the assembled engine to the frame. Power, fuel, and coolant are connected to the engine for prolonged testing or break-in while various system parameters such as oil pressure and engine temperature may be monitored during operation. Similarly a dynamometer may be connected to the engine to record engine torque and horsepower ratings. For example, test stands allow for convenient detection and repair of leaks and adjustment of the valves, timing, and carburetor prior to installation of the engine in a vehicle.
Engine test stands are common at professional engine rebuilding shops, general mechanic shops, and residential garages where floor space is often limited. More compact stands are less stable while more stable designs are typically bulky. Such stands are often moveable on casters and thus may be rolled aside when not in use; yet continue to occupy a considerable footprint of otherwise usable shop space.
In some known stands, water is introduced at the water pump with a garden hose and disposed into a drain or onto the ground. In such partially-open systems, the water or coolant may cause considerable spray or puddling during testing and may not be recycled.
Accordingly, a need exists for a collapsible, compact, stowable engine test stand providing onboard or self-contained power, coolant, and instrumentation. Similarly, a need exists for an engine test stand providing increased engine stability, a closed cooling system, and a reduced storage footprint.